The present invention relates to a vehicle multimedia system, and in particular to a vehicle multimedia system that includes a plurality of multimedia units that communicate over a data bus, and at least one of these multimedia units includes at least two transceiver modules that are controlled by a single network controller.
Motor vehicles such as for example cars, trucks, and buses may include a multimedia system that is configured as a ring-shaped data network. This network structure links several multimedia units to one another, which function as data source, data sink, or transceiver, as needed for the multimedia system.
A ring-shaped data network in a motor vehicle can link multimedia units such as for example a radio receiver, a television set, monitors, a CD player, a DVD player, a CD or DVD changer, a cassette recorder, active loudspeakers, a navigation system, a car telephone, a wireless telephone, as well as operating and control units. Two or more transceivers can be connected in series in the units enumerated above, although the unit outwardly has only one input and one output. However, from the point of view of the network, the transceivers in one unit are regarded as independent network subscribers. This makes it necessary to accommodate within this unit a network controller for all the transceivers present in this unit. However, this puts a heavy load on the processor of the unit.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for connecting multimedia units of a vehicle multimedia system.